Bacterial sepsis is a serious clinical condition that can lead to multiple organ dysfunction and death despite timely treatment with antibiotics and fluid resuscitation. Gram-negative bacteria are common causative pathogens in bacterial sepsis. Common treatments for sepsis and septic shock include antibiotics, fluid resuscitation, and vasoactive medications. Other approaches, such as extracorporeal removal of inflammatory mediators, corticosteroids, and recombinant protein drug therapies have been introduced as experimental adjunct treatments. Antibody-based methods of separating bacteria from blood have also been developed.